Desahogandome en tus brazos
by White Plum
Summary: Que pasa cuando abres tu corazón para esa persona especial? " Fue Kagome quien lo llenó con esperanza y amor..." Kag/Inu
1. Default Chapter

**N/A:** Ok no lo pude evitar TENIA que escribir algo de Inuyasha!! Para aquellos que no me conocen soy White Plum, mucho gusto. Inuyasha no es mío, pero me gustaría tener a Sesshoumaru ^o^ ojojojojojo!!!

**Desahogándome en tus brazos**

Kagome estaba en su casa, o mas bien en el patio de su casa, viendo a su gato Buyo jugar con las hojas secas en el suelo _'Ya llegó el otoño...'_ pensó mientras veía otras hojas caer frente a ella y a su gato atacarlas como una presa de casería, Kagome suspiró. La brisa sopló y ella tembló un poco, puso sus manos alrededor de sus hombros para calentarse un poco, luego pensó _'Estará haciendo tanto frío allá?'_ se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pozo, ese pozo que había cambiado su vida hace medio año, seguía ahí llamándola, claro que el pozo ya era parte de su vida cotidiana, y también las personas del otro lado eran parte de...como decirlo... su nueva familia? _'Inuyasha'_ esa palabra resonó en su mente automáticamente.

Se sentó en el borde del viejo pozo de madera, mirando en las profundidades oscuras y reflexionando _'Este pozo.... este mismo pozo es la razón de mi dolor... pero...'_ cerró los ojos mientras respiraba lentamente, luego abriéndolos de nuevo se inclinó hacia delante dejándose caer en el pozo, pronto la familiar luz violeta la rodeó y Kagome se dejó llevar hasta caer en el otro lado del pozo. Miró hacia arriba, el cielo era como siempre azul claro y despejado, por las ramas subió hasta salir del pozo. Luego se volvió a sentar en el borde a pensar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Inuyasha estaba como siempre en los bosques, mas específicamente sobre un árbol, ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Kagome había regresado a su tiempo, y ya sentía la necesidad de ir por ella, después de todo, ella era la única que podía detectar el Shikkon no tama. _'Porque sigues usando esa vieja excusa?!'_ le gritó su mente, Inuyasha abrió los ojos _'Sabes que no es por esa razón que la quieres ir a buscar!'_ movió su cabeza frenéticamente como para intentar sacudir esos "tontos" pensamientos y dijo "Cállate!" pero antes de que la "discusión" continuara, un olor muy familiar fue detectado por la nariz de Inuyasha, en un instante susurró "Kagome?"

Rápidamente saltó de árbol en árbol siguiendo el perfume dulce de Kagome. Hasta llegar a el campo en donde estaba el pozo de los huesos, ahí, sentada en el borde, estaba Kagome, con una expresión pensativa en su hermoso rostro, esto sorprendió a Inuyasha, y el hecho de que no traía su gran mochila también le parecía extraño. Decidió observarla por un rato, para saber que era lo que le ocurría.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kagome seguí ahí sentada y de la nada susurró "Este pozo maldito... si no fuese por este pozo maldito..." pero el resto se lo dijo a ella misma _'si no fuese por este pozo... nunca me habría enamorado de Inuyasha...'_ pero lo último salió de su boca sin darse cuenta "...y en este momento no estría sufriendo tanto..." la voz entrecortada puso sus manos temblorosas en su cara y dejó las lágrimas que tanto había guardado por mucho tiempo, fluir libremente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

De las sombras, Inuyasha bajó de su lugar en la copa de los árboles y caminó hacia el cuerpo tembloroso de Kagome, que aún seguía sollozando. Sus pasos se escucharon y Kagome alertada levantó la mirada: los ojos hinchados, su rostro empapado en lágrimas y sus grandes ojos grises azulados sorprendidos. En un gesto rápido intentó secar las lágrimas frescas en su rostro, pero Inuyasha ya las había notado. Se acercó a paso tranquilo hasta llegar justo en frente de ella, Kagome, mas sorprendida que anteriormente, lo miró curiosa, Inuyasha la miró primero dolido luego con una sonrisa consoladora en sus labios.

Muy pocas veces se le podía ver a Inuyasha con una sonrisa tan gentil, tan única ; Kagome no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada, incapaz de verlo a los ojos, el dolor todavía estaba presente en su corazón, solo que ella no podía permitirse llorar en frente de él _'No puedo mostrar temor alguno...'_ re repetía en mente. Inuyasha vio que ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, y de un gesto rápido puso sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña forma, en un tierno, cálido abrazo.

Kagome estaba anonadada, era la primera vez en un largo tiempo, que Inuyasha no la había abrazado de esa forma, la última vez fue cuando él se quiso deshacer de ella, o mejor dicho: protegerla. Si, protegerla, pero en ese momento ningún peligro acechaba los alrededores, nada, solo ellos dos, y de alguna forma Inuyasha había entendido el sufrimiento de Kagome, quizás por eso se permitió confortarla.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ahí se quedaron en los brazos del otro, por ese instante mágico nada podía comparársele, Inuyasha sentía que había compartido con Kagome mas sentimientos de los que había podido recordar en su pasado con Kikyou, esa era la diferencia entre Kagome y Kikyou, una era cálida, abierta y dulce, la otra era fría, seria y reservada. Es cierto que Kikyou abrió su corazón por primera vez en toda su vida, pero fue Kagome quien lo llenó con esperanza y amor. Y ese amor era lo mas preciado que Inuyasha posee en este mundo, y nunca encontraría algo que se le igualase o que pudiese remplazarlo.

Él lo sabía, se había enamorado de la dulce chica que había viajado por el tiempo para liberarlo de su prisión, la misma chica que le enseñó el significado de la devoción, y del verdadero y puro amor: Kagome. De pronto se sintió abrazándola aún mas fuerte para que ella entendiese sus sentimientos y que no se afligiera mas por él. Kagome en ese instante sintió que el latido del corazón de Inuyasha seguía el ritmo de el suyo, por primera vez, desde el momento en que lo conoció, se dejó llorar en sus brazos. Esas lágrimas eran una mezcla de regocijo y melancolía, todo al mismo tiempo vaciaba el corazón de Kagome, e Inuyasha lo llenaba con alivio y confort.

Ningunas palabras eran aceptadas en ese momento, y tampoco fueron necesarias, en el momento en que dos corazones laten al mismo tiempo y que los sentimientos son revelados libremente, nada es mas necesario, que un abrazo de esa persona de la que tanto esperas una caricia.

**Fin**


	2. Cap 2

N/A: Siento mucho mi desaparición, no he tenido tiempo ni ganas de escribir desde hace tiempo. Decidí hacer pequeñas escenas de Inu-Yasha, cada una independientemente de la otra y a veces haciendo recuerdo de las anteriores, pero este fic no será una historia.

Es 100% WAFF

**Desahogándome en tus brazos**

"Me muero por preguntarte  
si es igual o es diferente  
querer y amar, y si es cierto  
que yo te amo y tú me quieres.  
  
-Amar y querer se igualan  
cuando se ponen parejos  
el que quiere y el que ama.  
  
-Pero es que no da lo mismo.  
Dicen que el querer se acaba  
y el amar es infinito;  
amar es hasta la muerte,  
y querer, hasta el olvido.

Amar es querer mejor,  
y si le pones medida,  
te resulta que el amor  
es más ancho que la vida.  
  
Amar es amar de suerte  
que al ponerle medidor  
te encuentras con que el amor  
es más largo que la muerte.  
  
Y en el querer lo estupendo,  
y en el amar lo profundo,  
es que algo le toque al mundo  
de lo que estamos queriendo"    _"Pleito de Amar y Querer"_ Andrés Eloy Blanco

Fue en aquella ocasión, en que mi vida corría peligro, que presencie esas imágenes que la muerte deja presenciar justo en el momento en que te dejas caer en ese profundo sentimiento de paz pensando únicamente en que no le temes a nada, que todo el sufrimiento de tu corazón adolorido se esfuma a cada instante que tu cuerpo de hunde en las tinieblas del olvido.

Para mi, en ese momento pensé en todo lo que no había hecho: amar, vengarme, querer o tan solo vivir, nada de lo que había querido hacer en mi vida estaba completo y ahora que todo acababa solo podía pensar en la herida que mi muerte causaría a las personas que llenaron mi vida.

Kikyou, que aún con rencor me persigue nunca queriendo admitir que vive de amor y no de odio. Mi venganza era para ella, destruir a Naraku era el trofeo que dejaría cerca de su tumba al final, esperando que su cuerpo errante algún día llegue a encontrar un lugar donde vivir en paz.

Mi hermanos Sesshoumaru, el que siempre me odió por ser un mestizo aunque nunca podré cambiar eso. Siempre me casó como una bestia salvaje, buscando derrumbarme, pero yo fui más fuerte y ahora él se volvió una sombra que acecha pero no ataca. Su amor por los humanos crece cada día más, como quisiera hacérselo saber...

Sango y Miroku, que viven también de la venganza que desean con tanto ardor: uno pelea por su vida, la otra quiere recuperarla. Que algún día logren perdonarme por nunca haber podido cumplir con mis fines, yo, el único youkkai capaz de terminar con su sufrimiento... les pido perdón mis queridos amigos...

Shippou fue como un hijo para mi, siempre quise protegerlo aunque no lo demostrara, lo quiero mucho, pienso que logrará vengar a su padre algún día con la ayuda de Sango y Miroku. Solo espero que él también logre sobrevivir a esta catástrofe...

Y... no puedo evitar pensar en Kagome, en su alegre sonrisa, en sus ojos color castaño y sus cabellos azabaches que parecen olas en un río tranquilo mientras el viento los sopla con delicadeza. La mujer que me cambió la vida y por la que sé que un simple querer para definirla no basta, la única palabra cerca de mi sentimiento por ella es amar, pero aún así solo se trata de una palabra a 4 letras tan fácil de pronunciar pero tan difícil de decir...

Te amo Kagome.... he ahí lo que nunca logré decirte mi amor, lo que guardé escondido dentro de mi todo este tiempo y que por miedo a ponerte en riesgo negué rotundamente.

Si Dios me deja la oportunidad de ver tu hermoso rostro de sinceridad decorado de tus labios color carmín y de esas dos perlas marrones llamadas ojos, juro que no dudaré más que me desvelaré ante ti diciendo las palabras tan hermosas de siempre... te amo....

De repente la dulce voz de Kagome formó una cadena que me jalaba de la mano alejándome del fondo del abismo en donde estaba cayendo, una fuerza inhumana se apoderó de mi, mi sangre gritaba con deseo el nombre de mi amada mientras mi cuerpo ahora flotaba hacia la superficie, en un destello de luz púrpura tenía los ojos abiertos y mis rostro mojado por la tibias lágrimas de Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha!!!" gritaba ella con desespero. En cuanto pude tener control de mis sentidos la tomé en mis brazos como la muerte queriendo abrazar la vida con ese deseo de que sea tan generosa como para darle un pedazo, y lo era, ahora ella me abrazaba y yo como loco repetía "Te amo, mi amor, nunca te dejaré te adoro... lo siento te amo tanto Kagome!" Empecé a besar su mejilla como un maníaco como un fumador inhala un cigarrillo después de haberlo dejado por demasiado tiempo.

Había sobrevivido a la caída que lleva al infierno, porque cualquier lugar es un infierno si no está la persona a la que amas.


End file.
